This invention relates generally to an improved case for an electrical component and more particularly to an improved case which may be advantageously used to hold a loading coil utilized in the field of telephony.
To improve the electrical characteristics of cables such as voice frequency cables used in telephone communication systems, the cables are typically spliced at selected intervals and electrical components such as loading coils inserted into the cable. These components may be typically located in an access enclosure at which the cables are terminated. It is not uncommon that the loading coils may be either replaced or additional coils added to the enclosure and hence it is desirable to provide loading coils in a case which may be easily installed and removed from the enclosure. It is also highly desirable to provide a case which may be installed or removed without interfering with other cases which are also included in the enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,272 issued to Norman R. Bodine and David C. Noetzelmann on Mar. 6, 1973, illustrates interlocking cases for electrical components such as loading coils. These cases are designed such that a plurality of them may be interlocked to form a stack thereof. Each of the cases include a pair of converging extensions extending from the wall of the case to provide a vertical groove for fastening an individual case of a stack of cases to a support which is not illustrated. With a stack of cases as illustrated in the Bodine patent, if it becomes necessary to replace a case which is interior of the stack, the case to be replaced must be rotated with respect to both the case above and below it. This of course may present some problems if the stack of cases is attached to a support means since the one to be removed and all of those cases above it must be moved to a position in which they are free to be rotated so that they can be unlocked from the case to be replaced.